April Fools
by Paramore4eva0602
Summary: -"Are you crazy? You're stupid prank against Chad involves physical affection toward him from me. That's crazy!" A Sonny/Chad one shot for April Fools. I know I'm a day late, but I couldn't resist! : Just some drabble, but PLEASE R&R! :D


**A little one-shot that I thought about for April Fool's. My prank: I put a sign on my Dad's bedroom door on the inside that said 'April Fools' and he was like what? So he opens his already slightly cracked open door all the way, and WHAM!! A bucket of water all over his head. LOL. Good times :)**  
**Disclaimer: Don't own SWAC**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Come on Sonny, it's priceless!" Portlyn urged.

I was confused about the whole idea.

"Why are you so against this, Sonny?" Tawni asked.

My eyes questioned both of their sanity. "Are you crazy? You're stupid prank against Chad involves physical affection toward him _from me_. That's crazy!"

"Oh, please. You know you've always wanted to, since, like, Hottie MT. C'mon!"

I looked into both of Portlyn and Tawni's convincing eyes, and knew that I didn't even really have a choice. My shoulders slumped. "Okay."

Why did I feel...a twinge of...excitement? Happiness?

"Yay!" The two girls squealed. Since when does Portlyn talk to us again?

"Let me get this straight." I said. "I'm going up to him, getting him alone, telling him that _I think _I'm in love with him and hoping it's convincing."

"Yes!" Tawni nodded.

That is the lamest thing I've ever heard.

"Okay," I sighed. "But you both owe me big time."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Okay! It's lunch." Portlyn exclaimed. "Let's go."

They pushed me out the dressing room doors and I was exposed to the outside world. The two had already fancied me up a little more than usual. Or in my words, _a little more than necessary. _Despite my complaints though, I didn't get any sympathy. I sighed inwardly as they continued to now pull me through the halls.

When we reached the doors, I was completely determined to make this work. It had to! Okay, okay, here we go.

I nervously smoothed down my curly hair, my red shirt, my black skinny jeans....Oh my gosh I can't do this!

I began to turn around.

"Not so fast girl!" Tawni pushed me forward again.

I had no choice but to put on the charade of a girl in love and talk to Chad.

A charade.

Got it.

I confidently strode into the cafeteria, having already denied Nico and Grady's request to eat lunch with them. I was giving up my lunch for something much more important...to Port and Tawni.

I looked toward the Mackenzie Falls table, and there he was in all his glory. Hey, if I'm playing the part, I might as well think like the character! His smooth and soft golden locks swaying slightly from the open window. His muscles were straining to be noticable under his Mackenzie Falls uniform, but I noticed them. What would he look like in the gym?

Ugh, okay! Here we go!

I walked up with a purpose. "Chad!" I said, 'relieved' to see him. "I need to talk to you."

"Oh, Sonny, Sonny, Sonny." He said my name and rolled his eyes, smirking. "Can't you see I'm eating?"

"Chad, this is really important." I said seriously. I raised my eyebrows.

"Look, I'm not interested." He put a piece of steak in his mouth and I watched the movements carefully.

"I think you will be."

_Be still, my heart._

Chad put down his fork and watched me closely. His eyes sparked with something I couldn't understand.

His next words shocked me. "Did you do something different today?"

"Excuse me?" I asked him strangely. Did he say what I just think he said?

"You know," He smirked. "Did you dolly up for someone?"

I smirked, too, crossing my arms and shifting my weight to my left leg. "Maybe if you come with me you'll find out."

"Are you trying to get me alone, Monroe?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Maybe."

Chad continued to smirk. He looked to his cast mates and they exchanged something silently. As if they had just had a conversation right in front of me that I couldn't hear. I was a little disgruntled by it, but when Chad scooted his chair back to follow me out, I let it slide.

I also noted the fact that his cast- minus Portlyn- was smirking too.

I turned swiftly, preparing myself for the hardest acting challenge I'd ever witnessed.

Or, for a better word, the hardest acting challenge I'd ever_ acted_.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Chad's hand. He walked in front of me, only to open the cafeteria doors and gesture for me to continue walking. I blushed, beyond surpried, and walked.

I continued until we were engulfed into a deserted hallway.

"Okay." I said simply.

_"Okay_," He mocked me.

I kept up a worried and scared facade, silent for a moment.

"Look-" we began simultaneously. I was alittle shocked he wanted to say something, so I took advantage of it. "You first." We said at the same time.

We both laughed uneasily.

"Listen, Chad." I began. "Actually, no- you go first."

He looked scared. "What? Why?"

"Haven't you heard?" I smiled. "Chad Dylan Cooper. First."

"I think I could let you go first since I opened the door for you, too."

"Oh, Chad!" I laughed. It was obviously forced. "I think you've done enough by already using those muscles to open that heavy cafeteria doors for me."

His smirk was more pronounced. "You admit you've been checking me out?"

"No!" I defended without thinking. "Maybe- maybe they're just easy to see!"

I gaped. _I did not just say that_!

Chad laughed hysterically.

"That did _not _come out right!"

"Oh, please. You admitted it. Besides, monroe, you're not half bad yourself." He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets, leaning back against the wall.

"Yeah, right. You totally think that." I rolled my eyes. I wanted to believe it- hell yeah I did. But it was just too good to be true.

"So you don't believe me?" He raised his eyebrows competitively.

I smirked in his direction. "No, Cooper. I don't."

"Maybe I'll prove it to you."

"You're kidding me, right? Are you trying to get close to me without me realizing it?"

He looked shocked. "Hmm. You're smart too."

"I took an acting class too, Chad." I shook my head, looking away. Oh- I'd forgotten about what I was supposed to be doing. I looked back at what we were saying...and realzied that I was unintentionally flirting with him! I didn't even realize it!

"So," I took a deep breath. Time to get back on track. "what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, right. I have to go first. Um..."

I watched him carefully, especially when he pushed of the wall and took a casual step toward me. I wrung my hands together. His eyes flashed to the movement, and I automatically dropped my arms to the side.

"Going back to what you said...I did take an acting class too. So I know that wringing your hands together is a sign of unease. More specifically- nerves."

I laughed; it was forced and completely fake. "Are- are you s-saying I'm getting nervous around you?"

I tried to make my stuttering seem like I was laughing so hard that I could n't speak. But then my laughter and expression became worried and pained. "I bet you saw right through that."

He chuckled. "Yes."

I smiled. We'd both admitted a twinge of attraction toward each other.

"Sonny," Chad began.

"I better listen to this." I giggled. "You actually called me by my name. Sonny, not _Monroe_ or _Random_."

"Are you going to interrupt when I;m for once being nice to you?"

"You've been nice to me before," I sighed. "Though I hate to admit it."

"You hate to admit Chad Dylan Cooper feels an attraction toward you?"

I stared at him, shocked.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't act like it wasn't obvious."

I sighed again. "Chad, I act."

"Whatever, you like me, too. Come on, I want to hear all the nice things I've done for you."

I rolled my eyes and said, annoyed, "Well, you were Eric for me..." I giggled, pushing my hair away from my face and behind my ear. "Uh, you were my fake date so we could get rid of James...You invited me to your birthday party that one time...and then..." something hit me. "Wait! Did you say I liked you?"

"Are you denying it?" He asked playfully.

I opened my mouth again to say something but nothing came out. This is ruining the plan, but I think that it's sort of behind me now.

"Knew it."

I blushed.

"And then...what?"

"Then, my favorite nice thing you did for me..." I looked into the distance, imagining the way it felt to be in his arms. "When you danced with me at 'prom'." I whispered.

"That was my favorite, too."

I twirled my hair around my finger, feeling his eyes on me. I was completely attracted to Chad Dylan Cooper at this moment. I swallowed and let my breath out in a loud puff. I was uncomfortable about his gaze on me, I felt vulnerable. I couldn't help but catch his eye.

Brown met blue. his were completely filled with somehting I couldn't recognize again. I yearned to read his thoughts, to know what was running throgh his mind as he stared at me while I stared at him. When he spoke, I swear there was blue everywhere.

"Sonny," He whispered.

My lips twitched in an amused smile. "Chad."

He took another step toward me. I froze, me hair still wrapped around my finger. I was too afraid to move, to ruin this moment that felt so perfect.

"Are we having a moment?" His voice was just a breath, and it brushed over my face. My eyes closed, but I opened them again, realizing I gave in to his wonderful charm. I bit my lip in embarassment. The lips that yearned to be touched by his, as I just now realized.

I grinned in vulnerability, "I think so." I shook my head in the craziness of it all. Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe? No one would believe this.

He looked to my hair, breaking our gaze; breaking the spell. I gasped quietly, feeling something being lifted off my shoulders. My head was suddenly cleared, for I hadn't noticed it was fogged- all my thoughts tinted blue reme,bering the aqua color of his eyes.

Chad grabbed my hand and put it to his chest, and my hand was suddenly atop all his muscle glory. I felt myself begin to get clammy, and I felt a tad dizzy. I did the best I could to stay focused. He didn't look back at me. He lifted his hand and wrapped one of my gentle curls around his finger.

Then he looked back into my eyes.

Only then did I realzie our close proximity. I resisted the urge to close the distance between us, unsure of his planned actions. I stayed completely still, though my body ached to run away. My stomach screamed crazily inside me, and my knees were wobbly. My body went to jello, which cause me to pretty much fall. But because of his closeness, it must have seemed like I was just leaning into him. He smelled amazing: no cologne could compare. I was currently dazed beyond repair- but just for now.

He brought his hand away only to brush my hair behind my ear as I did before. a few strands came back, and I hoped it framed my face nicely so I didn't look strange to him.

The way he looked at me- well, let's just say I was thankful I was already leaning on him.

"Sonny," He whispered again, somehow getting even closer. His head bowed down a little closer to mine, and I began to hyperventialte. I was completely unprepared for this, despite the fact this is what I pulled him away from his cast for. I wanted to thank Portlyn and Tawni in my head a thousand times, but the only thing running through my mind now was his gorgeous features. When he closed his eyes, I instinctively closed mine as well.

I felt his bangs brush against my skin, and then...

I could feel his lips slightly against mine. It wasn't a kiss yet, though. My breathing hitched, and then stopped altogether.

"Sonny," He whispered again huskily, snaking his other arm around my waist to pull me closer. I felt his lips stretch out into a smile as he once again whispered, "April Fools."

My lips pulled back over my teeth and I shook my head opening my eyes. That magical feeling I had? Yeah, it's gone. But I still got all tingly when I realized I hadn't pulled back, opening my eyes to Chad's face a centimeter from mine.

I nodded. "Nice one." I praised. "That's what I came here to do."

"Me, too!" He laughed.

"Portlyn and Tawni." We said symultaniously. "Wait what?"

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped. "They set us up!"

"Wow..." he breathed, looking straight inot my eyes. I giggled.

"Oh!" I realized we were still entangled. I brought my hand out of his hair and pulled away. He pulled back too.

"Um...so, yeah." we stuttered. AWKWARD!!

"I'll see you around." He nodded, and I did, too. He walked to the right and I to the left. But when I got around the corner, the first thing I did was collapse- falling against the wall and sliding to the floor, giggling uncontrollably. I heard another thud from the hallway Chad went down.

I curiously looked around the corner, and guess what I saw? Chad curiously looking around the corner, sitting against the wall. Then, the two of us burst out laughing, then just stared longingly at each other from across the hall.

Well, sorry guys, but Chad Dylan Cooper and I have yet to admit that we're crazy for each other. ; )

* * *

**So pretty much some useless drabble. Pretty dumb, but PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
